The Life of Private
by WinkiesAndLunacorns
Summary: A collection of drabbles, short stories, and random fanfics mainly focused on Private. Some chapters will contain crossover pairings and characters. Humanized. This chapter: Private x Cat
1. Fluttershy

**Here are some random drabbles I came up with while I try to figure out where Amnesia is going. Rawr. Writer's block sucks. Anyways, this chapter is focused on one of my weirder OTPs, Fluttershy x Private. Anyone else support this pairing? I'm not even sure where I got this pairing from, seeing as I'm not a big MLP fan. It just popped into my head one day and refused to leave. But getting back to the point, read and review! I love reviews! (Who doesn't?) Feel free to give me prompts and pairings, I'll consider your ideas. Enjoy! :D  
**

**Favor**

Private climbed down into the HQ, looking sheepish. Skipper scrutinized the boy suspiciously as he sipped his coffee and eyed the lump under his youngest team member's vest.

Kowalski was staring at it, too, eyebrows raised. "Private, what's with the lump?" he questioned, putting his cards down on the table he and Rico were playing poker at.

"Um, a – friend asked me for a favor while she was on a trip." Private smiled nervously, fiddling with his pale blonde hair. He knew Skipper didn't like pets, but how could he say no to the girl who always dropped everything for him?

Skipper put his coffee down warily and crossed his arms. "And what is this favor, soldier?"

At that very moment, the lump popped its head out of Private's vest. Two big black eyes stared at the team from a fluffy white face and two long floppy ears. The bunny squeaked happily and nuzzled the boy's neck.

Private laughed sheepishly, scratching the top of the rabbit's soft head. "Guys, meet Angel."

**Plead**

Skipper's jaw dropped in shock. A bunny? A _bunny_? He thought he had explained enough times to Private that they couldn't keep pets in the HQ, a rule he had established after Kowalski's many Jiggles accidents. "Private, you know my policy: no pets allowed."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go return that creature to where it came from."

"But Skipper-"

"_Now._ That's an _order_, soldier." Skipper frowned and pointed at the door of their headquarters, narrowing his ice blue eyes. Not only did animals get in the way, but he also had allergies and couldn't stay in the same room with them for too long without having a sneezing fit.

"But Skippah, _please. _It'll only be for a week. My friend has to check on things back at her home, but she can't take Angel with her on the train. No pets allowed." Private's blue eyes pleaded with his leader, and the bunny popped its head back out and looked at him innocently.

In the background, Rico was teasingly saying something to Kowalski about Private having a lady friend. Skipper sighed. He knew he could never hold up against Private's puppy eyes. Not to mention getting bunny eyes, too. He rubbed his forehead, knowing that he was going to regret his decision as soon as he said it.

"Fine," he groaned.

**Sharing**

Fluttershy sighed sadly. "Sorry, Private, but I didn't bring any money with me." She turned her pockets inside out for emphasis.

Private smiled, his light blue eyes twinkling. He pulled out a few bills. "That's alright, Fluttahshy. I'll get you one." Fluttershy smiled gratefully, tucking away a few strands of her wavy pink hair. She found a bench as she waited for Private to finish getting the ice cream.

She looked surprised as her friend came back with only one cone, handing it to her. She looked at Private with startled blue eyes. "What about you?"

The boy shrugged. "I didn't bring that much money either."

Fluttershy immediately protested, trying to give him the frozen treat, but he shook his head. "No, it's okay. Me and the guys were planning on getting snow cones later, anyways."

Fluttershy frowned, crossing her arms. "I can't accept this, Private."

The boy grinned and leaned over, taking a large bite of her ice cream. "There. We shared."

**Knowing**

Kowalski had his hands in his pockets as his whistled, strolling along the grassy lawns of the park. He sat down on an empty bench and took out his clipboard, working on his latest invention's notes. The scientist scribbled down a few equations when he heard familiar voices.

He looked up at the sound of a British voice to see Private sitting on a bench across the park. Next to him was a girl about the same age as the boy, with light pink hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a light yellow sundress and the two were laughing together and sharing an ice cream.

Kowalski put his clipboard down and smiled. _So this is the friend Private was talking about..._ He watched them for a while, remembering the crazy week they had spent taking care of the girl's bunny. He had wrecked a good number of his blueprints and notes, chewing them up and scattering the pieces. Some Angel. But the girl seemed nice enough...

He wondered what kind of relationship the two had. Private hadn't mentioned anything about her being his girlfriend or him having a crush, but you never knew... Kowalski chewed on the end of his pencil. Either way, he was happy Private was out socializing with a friend his age. The boy didn't get to meet other people that much. Usually he hung around with the team or their neighbors, but they were all way older than him.

Of course, Private did have a few other friends, but they were all elsewhere in the world. Cupid was busy helping Santa prepare presents, and Hunter was at the top of the world, helping her dad raise their seal farm. Kowalski smirked. Private was quite the ladies' man. (Even though he kept arguing that Hunter was just a friend.)

The scientist picked up his clipboard and wandered off. Wouldn't want Private to get embarrassed with him around... He recalled the look in Private's eyes as he and his friend laughed, ice cream on their faces. To be young again...

**Absence**

Skipper flipped through the channels on the TV halfheartedly, stopping on the Lunacorns. He glanced towards Private's empty bunk. Where was he? Usually by now, the boy would've been rushing over to watch his favorite show.

The leader recalled that Private was out in the park, meeting up with his friend. He wondered who this friend was. "As long as she's not another leopard seal," he muttered under his breath.

He looked up as the door to the HQ opened and Kowalski stepped inside. The scientist called, "I'm back."

"We can see that," Skipper said flatly. "How was the walk? See anything suspicious?"

"Nah. I did see Private and his friend, though." Kowalski said it as if it was nothing, even though the three team members had secretly been dying to learn about this girl who was shrouded in mystery, since Private never said more about her than the bare minimum.

Skipper and Rico gave a start as they stared up at Kowalski. "Well? Tell us about her!"

Kowalski grinned mischievously. "Nosy, much?" He paused before saying, "She seems nice. She and Private get along really well, but I don't think they're dating or anything. They were talking and eating some ice cream."  
"And where was this?" Skipper asked, impatiently.

"By the fountain, why?" By the time Kowalski finished his sentence, the other two were already out the door. The scientist sighed, chuckling, and pushed back his curly brown hair. "Figures."


	2. Cat Valentine Part 1

**...And here's another one of my really weird crossover OTPS! (Although I ship Fluttershy x Private more.) Cat x Private! I'm not even sure if anyone here watches Victorious, but hopefully you read and enjoy this anyways! This is Part 1 of a short story, so expect more soon! And don't worry, you'll discover why Private is in Hollywood Arts in Part 2 or something. ;D  
**

Private walked in the doors of Hollywood Arts nervously. The scene in front of him was unlike anything he had seen before. Dozens of students wandered around the halls, practicing dances, singing strands of popular songs, or watching others. He strolled in, studying his schedule to see what his first class was. The boy was so absorbed that he didn't notice the redhead texting on her phone and walking towards him until it was too late. They collided, and Private stumbled back, while the redheaded girl he bumped into fell onto the tiled floor.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there," Private exclaimed, rushing over and extending a hand to her.

The girl, however, seemed unfazed and didn't look up until she finished her text. She looked up, confused. "Why am I on the floor?" Then she noticed the boy reaching out for her. He looked about her age, with messy blonde hair and eyes the color of her stuffed giraffe. She titled her head to the side, smiling. "Can I help you?"

Private, puzzled, helped her up. The girl then hugged him unexpectedly, the scent of strawberry shampoo wafting around her. "You're new here, aren't you?"

The boy was released, and he managed to confirm. Then the girl took his hand and pulled him over to a group of students by the lockers. Private stumbled along, trying to imagine what Skipper would do.

The redhead positioned him next to her and she greeted her friends excitedly. The group mumbled hellos before a girl with wavy brown hair and unusually high cheekbones looked at Private, smiling but puzzled.

"Cat, who's this?" She asked, bringing him to the attention of the others.

The redhead jumped a little, as if she had just remembered he was there. "Oh! This is my new friend. He's a new student here. What was your name again?"

_The people here sure are... unusual, _thought Private. "Uh, James. James Private," he introduced himself, snapping out of his thoughts.

The group nodded and greeted him. The redhead cheerily said, "Hi! I'm Cat."

"Cat? Like the animal?" Private asked, puzzled.

Suddenly, Cat's happy personality switched off and she cried, "What's that supposed to mean?" The girl then took off, huffing.

Private was startled by her sudden mood swing, and he tried to defend himself. "I-I didn't mean for her to-" The brunette nodded in understanding. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, she does that. Anyways, I'm Tori. Nice to meet you." She then went around the group, naming her friends. Beck was the guy with the flowing brown hair and a carefree personality, Jade was the scary girl with black highlighted hair, dark ripped clothes, and an obsession with scissors, Andre was the friendly one with a talent for music and songwriting, and Robbie was the weird one with curly black hair, rectangular glasses, and a creepy back talking puppet named Rex always on his hand.

Private grinned. _If only the guys could meet these people..._ He could only imagine what his team would say. "Oh, right. Do any of you know where the classroom for... Mr... Sikowitz is?" He showed them his schedule, and Tori smiled.

"Sikowitz? Well, all of us are in his next class. Just follow me!" She took his hand and pulled him along, twirling her hair with her free hand. _Is she... flirting with me? _Private stumbled behind her, being led for the second time that morning.

XXX

Private's eyes widened in alarm as the teacher, Sikowitz, pointed at him and threw an empty coconut at his head. He dodged easily, but looked in confusion at the teacher, with his loose fitting clothes and tufts of brown hair. Sikowitz narrowed his eyes.

"New kid!" the teacher yelled. "Come up here!" He then stumbled off the stage.

Private shakily got out of his chair and hopped up the steps to the stage-like front.

Sikowitz grabbed another coconut, jabbed a straw in one of the holes, and crossed his arms. "What's your talent?"

"M-my, talent?"

"Yes, your talent. What do you do? Sing, dance, act?" The whole class was looking at him now, expectant.

_Think, Private, think! Well, I'm used to putting on disguises for the team. That's like acting, right?_ "Um, I act...?" he said hesitantly.

"Perfect!" Sikowitz boomed. "Cat, Tori, Andre, get up there."

Cat squealed and jumped out of her seat, bouncing up the steps to stand next to Private. Tori and Andre both slowly got up and stood next to the two.

"Now, you two perform a scene. James, you're a naïve young soldier with a British accent and a love for unicorns. Cat, you play a stern and strict general who's constantly paranoid. Tori, you play a lieutenant who acts as the team's scientist. Andre, you're the team's psychotic weapons expert, who can only talk in garbles. You're in your headquarters, relaxing. Go!"

Private tried to keep in his laughter. Somehow, Sikowitz had just described his team perfectly.

Cat put on a frown, sticking her chin up and pacing around her three team members, her hands behind her back. Tori grabbed a nearby clipboard and scribbled down some random equations on it. Andre polished a bomb prop, and Private brushed the mane of a unicorn plushie. Cat stopped in front of Private, and her frown deepened.

"Soldier, what is that?" The scorn in her voice was obvious.

"It's just my unicorn. Why, Skippah?" Private smiled innocently, happy to slip back into his natural accent.

"I don't want my unit going soft. Get rid of that rubbish at once!" Cat crossed her arms. _She sounds just like Skipper! _

"But Skippah..." Private pleaded. He gave Cat his famous puppy eyes. The boy saw her coming out from her harsh mask and melting inside, but she quickly looked away to keep in character.

"Fine. But it had better not get in the way."

"Aye aye, sir!" Private saluted.

Tori walked over to Cat, showing her something on the clipboard. Both girls looked extremely serious. "Sir, there appears to be a-"

"CUT!" Sikowitz cut in, scaring the whole class.

Tori put her hands up, annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing. I just want to see what else James can do. Sing for us!" the teacher grinned mischievously.

"What?" Private said, startled. "Um, I don't-"

"Oh, by the way, your accent was great. Now sing! Do a duet with Cat. Tori, Andre, sit." Sikowitz gestured towards the chairs as the two students sat down. He then smiled and sipped at his coconut again, expecting a song.

Private sighed in defeat. He looked at the redhead beside him. "What should we sing?"

Cat smiled and whispered something into his ear. Private hesitantly agreed and crossed his arms, making Cat squeal and jump up in happiness. She quickly ran over to her desk and grabbed her phone, plugging it into a speaker and starting a song. Light guitar music streamed into the otherwise quiet classroom. The redhead grinned at Private and nodded, cuing them to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
_

Cat's high and strong voice harmonized well with Private's light, sweet voice. The boy glanced at his partner, slightly smiling at her. Cat's eyes were closed and she was smiling to herself and nodding her head to the music, her vibrant red hair bobbing with her.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Sikowitz jumped onto the stage and stopped the music. Private and Cat both stopped singing and looked at him, surprised. The middle-aged man nodded his approval.

"That was good," the teacher said. Cat and Private grinned at each other.

"So... can we sit now?" Private asked tentatively.

Sikowitz appeared thoughtful for a moment before replying. "No."

"What?" the boy grimaced. What more did the teacher want?

"Dance for me."


End file.
